Water ice products are well known and are, in effect frozen, diluted and sweetened fruit juices which usually contain stabilisers such as gelatin or gums. They are very popular and they may come in various colors and flavors. They may be molded in various shapes and are often supported on a stick. One commercially available molded water ice product contains within a single relatively large fruit flavored gum inclusion which is manually deposited in the mold before filling.
In order to be more attractive to consumers, it would be desirable to have a water ice product containing a plurality of gum or other inclusions within, possibly having a different colour or flavour to that of the water ice. We have found that the incorporation of a plurality of smaller gum inclusions may be achieved by automatically distributing the gum inclusions through a fruit feeder into the water ice mix: the method is therefore less labor. intensive than manually depositing a single large gum inclusion into the water ice mix.